Machine-readable codes have been in use for many years. Such codes are often implemented as optical codes that are read by capturing the reflection of electromagnetic radiation from the code. The ubiquitous one-dimensional barcode is used for product tracking and to automate purchases. For example, one-dimensional barcodes are in widespread use for managing point-of-sale purchase transactions using computer-controlled laser scanners.
More recently, two-dimensional codes, also known as matrix barcodes, such as QR (“Quick Response”) codes, have become popular. Two-dimensional codes can encode a much greater quantity of information than one-dimensional codes. The information encoded in such codes is readily accessed through digital photographs of the codes that are processed by application software found in computers and mobile communication devices such as cell phones having digital signal processing and internet communication access. QR codes are frequently employed in conjunction with product advertising to provide an interne URI website link with information about the product advertised.
Optical bar codes are typically intended to be visually observable by humans, so that humans can find the codes and take appropriate action to access encoded information or otherwise use the codes. In contrast, steganographic information is designed to be hidden within an image. The present invention addresses optical codes that are intended to be observable to humans and does not address steganographic codes. Referring to FIG. 20, a matrix barcode 1 of the prior art is illustrated with dark and light elements forming black modules on a white background. As used herein, the term matrix barcode is used synonymously with two-dimensional optical code. A QR code is an example of a matrix barcode. Such codes are machine-readable and are input by a machine (such as a scanner or digital imager), analyzed with image processing equipment and software, and the information encoded in the code decoded, extracted, and used.
The formation, printing, scanning, and decoding of one- and two-dimensional bar codes is known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,273,175 describes a method, apparatus and a storage medium for locating QR codes. An image processing apparatus including an optical reader and image processing hardware is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,835,037. U.S. Pat. No. 7,841,531 discloses a camera operating system and matrix decoding device. U.S. Patent Application Publication 20090078772 describes techniques for decoding images of barcodes. U.S. Pat. No. 6,229,964 addresses an icon reader that reads picture identification data from a data icon on an image print. U.S. Pat. No. 7,123,782 describes using a code printed in association with a printed image to identify an electronic repository for a digital version of the printed image.
Codes on an image print can include a reference to remotely-stored information. A code reader can scan the code, decode the reference, and retrieve the information. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,048 describes a system and method for using identification codes found on ordinary articles of commerce to access remote computers on a network. In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, a computer is provided having a database that relates Uniform Product Code (“UPC”) numbers to Internet network addresses (or “URLs”). To access an Internet resource relating to a particular product, a user enters the product's UPC symbol manually, by swiping a bar code reader over the UPC symbol, or via other suitable input means. The database retrieves the URL corresponding to the UPC code. This location information is then used to access the desired resource.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 20040096123A1 discloses a method and system for locating and accessing digitally stored images including a hard copy print, method and system for producing the hard copy print. The hard copy print has a print side and a back side. The print side has information thereon which identifies the electronic location at which a digital record of the image is accessed electronically. This information is preferably written in a machine readable form so as to allow automatic accessing of the digitally stored images. The system includes a digital storage device for storing of a digital record file of the image on the hard copy print.
Images require large amounts of space, both for storage and for display. A small printed image can require fifteen square inches of photographic paper, while large prints can be as large as a poster. Similarly, electronically displayed images require large amounts of space on a display, such as a computer monitor or television. Collections of images are therefore difficult to review. One approach to reviewing image collections is the use of index prints, small thumbnail prints of images in a collection that are provided on a paper substrate (e.g. an index print) or on an electronic display, for example as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,905,580.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,623,528 describes a method for constructing a photo album that includes generating an index print of thumbnails and a machine-readable means for selecting one or more of the images, selecting desired thumbnails, reading the selected thumbnails with a scanner, and constructing a photo album from the images corresponding to the selected thumbnails. In this case, users physically mark the index print to select the desired images; physical delivery of the index sheet is required, as is a scanner. Similarly, it is known to print optical codes on a sheet that reference product information, for example information relevant to a product or that enable a product purchase. U.S. Pat. No. 6,690,843 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,434,579 describe a method for constructing a photo album or photo collage that employs stickers imprinted with thumbnail images having steganographically encoded data adhered to a specification sheet. The specification sheet can include machine-readable codes. However, the specification sheet must be physically delivered or electronically transmitted as an image (e.g. with a facsimile machine) and the thumbnail images processed to retrieve the encoded data. Stamp sheets are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,546,528 that include machine-readable pointers, but do not enable the selection of items in an index print. U.S. Pat. No. 7,757,162 and U.S. Patent Application 20060147083 disclose document collections but also fail to enable the selection of items in an index print.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,703,121 describes a method of distributing multi-media data to equipment provided with an image sensor. The data can include images. However, this method requires complex and difficult image comparison and searching.
There remains a need, therefore, for an alternative system and method for selecting desired images from a collection of images that provides improved efficiency, reduced handling of physical media, and reduced equipment needs.